1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a gas blow shaped air cushion with multiple cells, when the air cushion is compressed due to movement, each of the cells has a proper space for elastic deformation.
2. Background of the Invention
In general, the air cushion on the bottom of a shoe is formed by mold injection, but the prior art injecting mold can not integrally form an air cushion with a plurality of hollow and independent cells. Thus, after injecting, the air cushion must be adhered with a plastic film on the surface of an air cushion with high frequency adhering. However, after compressed, the plastic film easily cracks so as to cause that the cell therewithin breaks. Moreover, the conventional air cushion made by injection mold is thicker, thus the softness and elasticity will be affected in moving and further the weight is increased. As a result, the conventional air cushion made by mold injection is heavier. This is a serious problem necessary to be improved.